(Copyright ぼる) Kouya and Me
by ImperfectInbetween
Summary: Summary: Three months after that summer ended… I'm stuck back here. Waiting for you. Thinking about you. Missing you. Wanting you. (One-shot) Rated T. For minor lemony fluffiness.


Hi All! This is the **Imperfect**Inbetween signing on for the first time on fanfiction. I'd appreciate it if you'd drop in a comment to help me along, as this is my first ever _published_ work on this site. _Constructive_ criticism included.

Now before we get started, I'd like to mention a few things first. I do not claim ownership over this plotline, as it wasn't mine to begin with. This whole drabble is just a sort of practice piece for myself which I based off this cute little comic on fennell's tumblr, post/28414886716/found-this-a-while-ago-thought-i-could-share-it). Second, I haven't actually played the game for myself so I'm really not that familiar with both of these characters, if they seem a little out of character for you, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over any characters that appear in this fanfiction, all characters, except for my own OC's belong to the original Morenatsu game developers.

* * *

_9:30pm…_

30th of November. The end of Autumn and the start of Winter.

It's been three months after that summer ended.

Three months… Most of it spent in the lounge watching TV, on the computer or in my bedroom. It was so boring around the house. There was nothing to do. I even tried exercising to kill time, but that got boring pretty quick too. Needless to say, I lost quite a lot of excess fat since I visited Waterfront. And Kouya…

_I wonder how he's doing. I hope I can see him soon…_ I thought wistfully to myself. It's been a while since we had contact with each other. It was getting lonely not hearing from him…

My cellphone rang in my pocket, breaking me out of my daze. I flipped it open and pressed the 'Call' button.

"Hey. What's up?" Someone said on the other end. Could it be? "Things are going well on my end."

Speak of the devil, it was!

"Kouya!" I answered cheerfully. "I'm doing OK too."

"Sorry for not calling lately."

"Oh you've been busy with your band, haven't you? Don't worry about it." I reassured him.

"Yeah, ever since the contest we've been putting on more shows…"

"If you're active then I'm proud too. Hurry up and make your début so I can brag about you around here!" I held the dog tag he gave me in one hand. My thumb traced around the words _We are Forever With_... The memories were starting to creep back in…

_I'm lonely._

"Sure, I'll leave it to you." Kouya brushed me off. Like he always did.

_I want to see him._

"I've been able to work hard because of you… Thanks." He said to me. My cheeks burned. My eyes started to blur.

_No matter how hard it is, I won't complain to him._

"…Yeah …Do your best." My voice slightly choked in the end.

_Kouya has finally reached his dream…_

"Gotta go soon, this payphone is expensive!" He said. "Hey, …" He was about to say something. I couldn't let him finish.

_…so I can't be a burden on him._

"OK, later!" I hung up immediately on cellphone dropped from my hand to the bed as I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in my arms. I saved him the trouble of hearing me break. The dam finally broke… and I was left crying and sobbing on my bed.

_It's okay, I can wait._

* * *

_But I can't help thinking about how much I miss him…_

_His smile…_

Memories poured out of my head three months ago… from Waterfront village…

_That warmth…_

That night…

_His warm body…_

"I-I love you Hiroyuki… Do… Do you feel the same?"

My chest felt so tight… My head turned blank… I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. A few moments passed between us. A few moments that stretched on for an eternity, finding myself lost in the bright, gleaming golden eyes. I couldn't find anything within them save for a passionate sincerity hidden behind a slightly awkward anticipation for something.

It was me. He was waiting for me to say something.

"I… I feel the same…"

_I want to feel him… I want him to feel me…_

He held me close… It was so sudden… I didn't know what to say… I could feel his faint breath so close to my face… Our lips touched…. For a second I was shocked… I didn't know what to think… But that didn't last…

Almost immediately, I felt happy. I was happy. Happier than I ever did before…. It felt like I was flying…. It was quite difficult to explain…

"Hiroyuki…"

"Kou…ya…"

* * *

_2:35pm…_

_"…shi- … ra-…"_

"…Ni- …shimura"

"**NISHIMURA!**" The teacher's loud voice finally broke me out of my dreamy daze.

"Yes sir?!" I said, standing up at my desk.

The middle-aged kemono sighed exasperatedly, "If you don't feel like listening to my lecture, then please go stand in the hallway for a while."

"Sorry…" I hung in shame, quietly going around the class,

"Hahahaha! That's gotta be embarrassing. You better think about what you did!" An obnoxious striped cat called out to me as I passed.

"Shut up!" My face burned and I walked faster.

"Hiro, you mad?" Yukio laughed as I stormed out of the classroom.

The doors closed and I was left standing in the hallway holding two buckets of water and my thoughts.

It was Tuesday… the 8th of November… And it was the fifth time I've been caught spacing out in class. I knew this had to stop, but I couldn't help it. I was too… distracted. It didn't seem important…

_What am I doing?_

* * *

_5:09pm…_

My footsteps echoed against the gravel as I walked to my house. Every breath brought forth a swirl of mist that puffed in front of me and passed through. The scarf I brought along wasn't helping much. It was so cold outside…

_Winter's already in full swing. _I thought to myself._ Well it is December…_

A sudden gust of wind rolled through the street and blew right through me, making my body cringe and shiver. Breathing out slowly, I held out my hand. It had turned pale with numbness.

_I'm sure I'd be warm if Kouya was holding me…_

I closed my hand into a fist and kicked myself inside.

_No, stop that. I can't get sentimental. Keep calm and carry on._ I berated myself. I knew I couldn't… But that didn't stop me tearing up a little…

* * *

_5:15pm…_

"I'm home!" I shouted as I left my shoes near the door.

"Oh, welcome back, Hiroyuki!" My mother shouted back from the kitchen. "You've got a visitor waiting in your room."

"Alright." I replied.

_Who could it be when I'm feeling this depressed?_

I slid my bag off my shoulders and carried it with my hands as I went inside my room, "Yeah, yeah. Who is it?" I sighed as I turned on the lights.

"Yo." He called out on my bed.

My heart beat loudly in my chest. Inside my head, everything was going pure white. Words wouldn't come out. My voice was caught in my throat.

Time seemed to slow as I let my bag slip from my hand. And in one sudden moment of clarity, it started again.

"KOUYAA!" I finally shouted, practically tackled him where he sat.

"Oof!" He wheezed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He hugged me back, stroking my hair as I buried my head against his chest.

Being so close to him, he felt so very warm. I felt so happy, I felt like crying…

"You're looking more glum than I expected… Hiroyuki." He whispered into my ear. It took me a few moments to still myself and will the tears back behind my eyes and look straight into Kouya's own.

"Sorry…" My eyes and cheeks were burning, "I've missed you so much…"

"I know… Sorry I took so long." Kouya smiled. "And I kept my promise too. Remember? I said I'd drop by your house without even calling first."

"I remember." I said, the memories seeping back in as I sat in his warm embrace… "I remember…"

* * *

Aand… that's all I got for now. I hope you enjoyed this little piece I made.

This is the **Imperfect**Inbetween signing off for now, fellow fanfictioners,

See ya!


End file.
